Characters and their Information
This a list of superheroes and their information. Characters, Ages, and Information Founding Members Raven(Sinatara Solaris) Age(16) Raven is a part-demon,part-alien, part-human hybrid, is the sister of Kory, Bella, Aria, Cadence, Aaron Solaris, and one of the founding members of the Fusionfall Heroes.The mistress of magic, she was born the daughter of a demon. She lived with this burden all her life, her heritage and her dangerous powers. But through her friends the Fusions, she started to show her long buried emotions. Once Trigon was defeated, Raven began to have a less pessimistic outlook, learning to enjoy the world around her rather than hiding away out of fear. Her exploration of emotions has strengthened her magical powers, but made her susceptible to the pains...of love. Starfire(Kory"Koriand'r"Solaris) Age(16) Despite her beauty, Starfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. Blue Beetle(Finn Mertens) Age(17) Now known as Blue Beetle, Finn has accomplished a lot of things including getting over Flame Princess, Raven, and Princess Bubblegum, finding out The Lich King is his father, and knowing that his adoptive mother(Margret) is alive. He met his teammates at their first meeting which he came he came late for but made him realize his main love interest Raven, was his teammate. Red Knight(Steven Quartz Universe) Age(17) After learning how to use his gem powers, Steven has found out that he can summon two weapons instead of one due to him having his mothers weapon and his own and summons it at will. He also has armor that can protect him and has taken the name Red Knight. 'He has really matured and really gotten more handsome as he grew up. Now he is a Founding Fusion leader and has a crush on Raven. 'Red X(Marshall Lee Abadeer) Age(17) After leaving Ooo, Marshall became a villain but later turned good. Red Knight still doesn't trust him and still thinks of him as a villain and it's not just because he is a former villain, it's because he always flirts and hangs out with Raven which makes him jealous. Making Red Knight jealous is almost his profession, but when it get serious, he always delivers. The Herald(Zachary"Christopher" Watterson) Age(17)Category:Info After him and his siblings finding out about their superpowers, they went to test them out but they ran into Tina Rex a neighborhood thief tring to bully some of their friends. The Herald, Black Lightning, and Brain Wave teamed up to fight Tina and help for them. They later became FusionFall Heroes. Black Lightning(Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson II) Age(17) He is very content with what he has and happy most of the time which is ironic because other Black Lightning's are known for having short tempers. although he seems happy most of the time their are things that make him angry but he doesn't m It is shown that his hatred of society comes from many everyday annoyances. Terra(Tara Markov) Age (15) Tara Markov, half-sister of Brion Markov (Geo-Force), was the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia. While in Markovia, she came under the care of a Dr. Helga Jace and, through her experiments, Terra obtained Earth manipulation powers—specifically, the ability to control all forms of earthen matter. After obtaining these powers, her father requested that she leave Markovia for the United States, to prevent the scandal of the king having an illegitimate daughter from becoming public. Unlike her more heroic brother, Geo-Force, Terra had deep-rooted psychological issues, believing that, with their powers, they should rule Earth rather than help the weaker masses. Despite her gratitude for Slade's intervention, Terra is not received as warmly. Upon arrival at Slade's base, her master attacks her while admonishing her apparent cowardice. Disgusted by Slade's cold-heartedness, Terra renounced him and tries to walk out, only to learn to her horror that the suit Slade had given her is connected to her nervous system, allowing Slade to control her like a puppet. While Slade continues to punish Terra for her defiance, Beast Boy, having tracked her to Slade's base, intervenes. Slade attacks him using Terra, eventually managing to pin Beast Boy under a large rock. Before she could finish him off, though, the other Fusions arrive, having tracked Beast Boy. With Beast Boy's insistence that it's not too late, Terra finally manages to break Slade's hold over her before attacking him, eventually creating a geokinetic blast that opens up an underground volcano, sending Slade to a fiery demise. Terra later recovered and joined the team as an official member. Beast Boy(Garfield Logan) Age(16) Beast Boy (real name Garfield Logan) is a member of the Team. He grew up in Qurac on an animal sanctuary with his mother, Marie Logan. He received a blood transfusion from Miss Martian after being injured in an explosion. Initially his eyes became green, and over time so did his body. His body also acquired the ability to shape-shift from the transfusion. [[Cyborg|'Cyborg']](Victor Stone) Age(18) Victor Stone and his college football team were playing against another team with Victor's team winning and heading to nationals. Victory looked up to see if his father arrived, but he only saw Steven Universe sitting in his seat instead. Later, in the locker room, Victor called his dad, hoping for him to call and later, when Steven was running from security for sneaking into the game, Victor helped Steven hide in the locker room. Victor and Steven had a good conversation before Steven ran off with one of Victor's jerseys. Victor later confronted his father, Silas, at S.T.A.R Labs. While Silas tried to shrug Victor off, Victor told Silas to make time. Victor told his father that people think he can play with the best of the best and asked his father why can't he think so too. Silas told Victor they were witnessing the birth of a new race of superhumans and in that world, throwing a football is a joke and that anything Victor did compared to them was obsolete. When Victor asked if his father would come to any of his games, Silas deliberately said no. When the mother boxes activated, Silas ignored Victor and in anger, Victor stole the mother box his father was studying and the mother box exploded. Victor was hit with the energy. Barely alive, Victor was brought by his father to an advanced machine assembled by him from technology across the world. Silas attempted to use the machine to heal Victor, but the process ended up with the machine fusing to his body. At first, he was completely covered by metal, but some parts broke off his face during a battle with Parademons invaded the room. After defeating the Parademons with the help of Kid Flash, Victor was horrified at what he had become and criticized his father as making him another one of his experiments was what it took to finally care about him. Hot Spot(Isaiah Crockett) Age(17) Much of Hot Spot's past history is unknown, but he appears to be the denizen of Morocco. For a long time, he worked as a solo hero until he was yanked off to another dimension by the Master of Games, to compete in a 'Tournament of Heroes'. He was pitted against Robin and lost, and was sucked into the Master's ruby amulet, which enabled its wearer to employ its captives' powers for himself. However, Raven managed to defeat the Master and free the other heroes, and soon afterward made Hot Spot and the others heroes into Honorary Fusions; all of whom were given a F-Communicator. Shifter(Penny Hamada) Age(16) Penny "Fitzgerald" Hamada is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is an altered human and a science and robotics prodigy, and the younger sister of Tadashi Hamada(Blade). Zach and Penny had always had massive crushes on each other, but the two of them had always struggled to express their feelings, that is, until the events of the separation, when Zach finally confessed his feelings for her, and kissed her. Chronospanner(Benjamin Kirby Tennyson) Age(17) Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, or Ben, is the grandson of Maxwell Tennyson, now a friend to his former enemy Kevin, and a cousin of Gwen Tennyson. Ben was an average ten-year old kid until he accidentally found the Omnitrix, an alien device that allowed him to turn into ten different alien species. With the powers of the Omnitrix, he began his long career as a crime fighter, saving the universe with his superhero aliases Chronospanner multiple times. He and Rex Salazar (both created by Man of Action) later had a crossover special where Ben was pulled into the world of Generator Rex and joined Rex in fighting a new threat. (Rex at first thought Ben himself was the threat when he took one of Ben's alien forms for an E.V.O..) In FusionFall, Ben is one of the secondary heroes. His missions entail trying to stop alien villans from getting their hands on alien technology on Earth. Nightmare(Carrie Krueger) Age(16) Carrie Krueger is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball and is the girlfriend of Black Lightning. She is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at FusionFall Institute of Technology. Her first appearance was a cameo in "The Third" and her first major appearance in "The Ghost." It is revealed in "The Mirror," that a man named the Snatcher (formerly known as Vladus Lokowitchki) is her father. Mermaid(Lori Lemaris) Age(16) At the Conservatory of Sorcery, Lori attempted to perform a translation spell, but was afterwards uncertain whether it had worked. Lori was at the Conservatory when Kaldur'ahm arrived with his friends Miss Martian and Superboy. Lori was non-plussed when Miss Martian mentioned she liked mermaids and changed her legs into a tail. But Lori politely pretended to be flattered. An angry Lori and her friends confronted Ronal, Wyynde, Chian, and M'Chiste, accusing them of being purists responsible for an attack on Topo. With her fellow students, Lori Lemaris came to the aide of Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian when they were ambushed by purists. For the most part, she had to keep the purists away from King Sha'ark, who wanted to eat a few of them. Ocean-Master's magic weakened her, though she had more strength left in her than La'gaan, Sha'ark and Blubber. She insisted on helping bringing Ocean-Master down, because if only Garth and Tula fought, the purist would still retain some small victory. Blade(Tadashi Hamada) Age(17) Tadashi is a brilliant inventor and the older brother of Penny. Together, the two lived with their parents in their birth city Tokyo. Their parents died 10 years prior to the events of the show, growing up together in their aunt's cafe in Elmore, Beach City. Tadashi was also an intern at FusionFall International and later joined the FusionFall Institute of Technology and worked alongside his best friends Raven, Black Lightning, The Herald, Red Knight, Starfire and Shifter under the guidance of their mentor--the world-renowned Professor Utonium. Red Hood(Jason Todd) Age(17) Jason Todd is a smart, strong, and dangerous 17-year-old superhero. Jason Todd was the second hero to go by the moniker of Robin 'that was presumed died. Armed with a mysterious superhero identity, he dares to investigate the mysteries of his home. Jason has no apparent super powers. Jason's best skills are his mental intellect and persistence. During the mysterious situations, Jason has shown to be the one to lead them out using his quick and clever thinking. He is shown to think very logically and rational compared to those around him and displays a high level of intelligence and maturity. He is capable of defending himself when it comes to fights, as he was able to hold his own when he sword-dueled against Slade and fended off the Lich King alongside his friends. Jason has also shown to be able to take part in hand-to-hand combat such as when fighting against fuses, and has brought down the mighty Mojo Jojo, as well as surviving being pummeled by Trigon. 'Wonder Girl(Cassandra Sandsmark) Age(16) Wonder Girl's personality is quite written out. She is very energetic and positive; most of the time she is seen with a smile on her face. She is also good at solving problems, and seems to have an spirit of leadership in her (example: when Robin and Speedy were clashing ideas, she stopped them with ease). Wonder Girl is also all about doing the right thing. Wonder Girl is a very tough young girl, with a very energetic, carefree and eager personality. In general, she prefers taking on foes stronger than herself. She loves to fight, and enjoys missions in which there will be physical confrontations. Sitting on the sidelines is less to her liking. She can occasionally lose focus when impressed by something, but can regain focus when corrected. Her teammates have also remarked that stealth is not her strong suit.